


Pledge and Silently Speaking Volumes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-17
Updated: 2007-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Pledge and Silently Speaking Volumes

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
 **Prompt:** Mute  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Category/Warnings:** Graphic sex, voyeurism.  
 **A/N:** I hope it's not too, erm, smutty. *wg*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Pledge

~

Harry stifled his moan as Ron entered him. Carefully, quietly, they mated, Harry’s shining eyes and grasping hands speaking eloquently of his body’s need.

Ron’s every thrust made him arch in a mute plea for more, always more.

When it became too much, lips met and clung, allowing incriminating noises to be swallowed as if they had never existed.

And as their friends slumbered on around them, never suspecting that the occasional soft slide of sheets was more than someone shifting in innocent sleep, Harry and Ron silently renewed that pledge they had made to each other so long ago.

~ 

Silently Speaking Volumes

~

They were always careful to be back in their own beds by morning, Neville noted.

No one else saw their silent conversations, but he did.

When Harry and Ron said goodnight, it wasn’t the same way that everyone else did. There was... extra there. More.

Neville heard the unspoken words, heard what remained unsaid.

In the muted light, he would see Harry go to Ron, or Ron to Harry, would hear the shifts in breathing, would count every stifled gasp and moan.

When the announcement came, he wasn’t surprised. Plants never spoke aloud either, but he heard them just fine.

~  



End file.
